


사랑, 그 영원한 이별

by shilbi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Magnus Bane, M/M, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shilbi/pseuds/shilbi
Summary: 305 에피와 306 스닉픽 이후. 알렉산더가 결국 분을 참지 못하고 계속 매그너스를 밀어붙었다면.





	사랑, 그 영원한 이별

사랑의 영원함을 속삭일 수 없는 연인은 결국 그대로 폭발할수 밖에 없었다.

매그너스는 그를 이해하지 못하는 것은 아니었다. 그어떤 연인이 그들의 사랑은 생의 끝으로 함께 영원을 고할 수 없다는것을 받아들일 수있을까. 그럼에도 가슴 한구석에 응어리진 무언가 북받쳐올라와 매그너스는 저도 모르게 내뱉고야 말았다.

" 내가 왜 계속 살아가는 줄 알아? 그냥 살 수 있으니까? 내가 그들에게 불멸자의 길을 애원해본적이 없었을까? 내가 그들에게 필멸의 끝을 함께 맞이하겠다고 한적이 없었을것 같아? 아니야, 내 불멸을 알았던 이들은 항상 내게 말해. 살아가라고. 계속 살아가면서 누군가를 사랑하라고 그렇게 말했어. 그럼 내가 어떻게 했어야해? 그냥 석회화되어서 이돔으로 돌아가기라도 했었단말이야!"

수백여년동안 차곡히 묻혀왔던 서러움이 매그너스 자신조차 멈출수 없어 계속 흘러나왔다.

" 내가 너의 무덤속에 기어들어가야만 네 속이 시원하겠냐고!"

평소 목소리 높이는 법이 없었던 매그너스에 그도 언뜻 놀란듯했지만 그것은 되려 마른 장작에 불씨를 던진듯 연인의 분노만 더욱 돋울뿐이었다. 매그너스는 아차 싶었으나 이미 한번 엎지른 물이었다. 그의 연인과 함께 있을때면 언제나 감정을 숨기기가 어려웠다. 유려한 말솜씨로 상대방을 사로잡기로 유명한 매그너스 베인 꼴 한번 우습군. 숨을 한번 들이키고 매그너스는 그의 천사를 달래기위해 손을 뻗었다가 차갑게 내치는 손길에 어찌할바를 몰랐다. 온몸으로 거부감을 뿜어내며 어떠한 말도 없이 노려보던 연인은 우악스럽게 매그너스를 침실로 끌고가 그를 침대에 던졌다. 푹신한 매트리스가 깔려있지만 갑자기 내동대이쳐졌기에 등뒤로 따가운 통증이 훅 파고들었다. 몸에 은은히 퍼지는 통증보다 그의 연인이 자신에게 폭력적으로 군다는데 매그너스는 되려 머리가 굳어 제대로 된 저항을 할수가 없었다.

" 이러지마!"

전혀 듣지 않겠다는듯 좀처럼 말을 듣지 않았다. 아니 정말로 듣지 못하는것일지도 몰랐다. 필사적으로 다시 눈을 마주치려했지만 무겁게 압박하며 온몸을 헤뒤집는 손길만 바빠질뿐 내리깔은 눈꺼풀은 단단한 벽처럼 좀처럼 풀릴줄 몰랐다. 진한 그림자를 드리우는 속눈썹 아래 촛점없는 헤이즐넛 눈동자는 그 자신이 무슨짓을 하고 있는것인조차 모르는 것 같았다. 있는힘껏 밀어보았으나 네피림이 온힘을 다해 쏟아붓는 압력은 마력을 쓸수 없는 월록따윈 가볍게 제압했다. 올라타고 있는 무게가 버거웠고 불편하게 꺽인 어깨와 꽉 잡힌 두 손목이 시큰거려 아팠다. 거칠게 밀어붙이는 두툼하게 굳은살이 박힌 손가락과 곳곳을 쓸어내리는 입술은 몸이 기억하고 있는 예전의 그것과 다를바없는데 매그너스가 아픔을 느끼던 말던 무심했다. 

 

" 제발..그만해!"

다시 한번 목소리에 힘을 주었으나 여전히 그의 천사는 아랑곳하지않고 튿어진 옷깃사이에 들어난 피부에 거침없이 이를 박아넣었다. 배려없는 날카로운 통증이 몸 전체에 울려퍼진다. 두렵다. 매그너스는 두려웠다. 유순히 그를 향해 한결같은 시선을 던지던 연인은 온데간데 없었다. 사랑을 나눌때 언제나 조심스러웠고 다정다감했던 연인이었다. 일견 성급하고 경험이 없어 조금 아프게한적은 있어도 언제나 미안하다며 부드럽게 키스해주고 사랑한다 말해주었다. 단순히 쾌락만이 아닌 사랑을 하고 사랑을 받는다는것을 온몸으로 느끼게 해주던 그런 연인이었다. 자신의 몸위에 올라타 무섭게 짓누르며 옷을 찢어발기고 이를 세워 피부에 멍울을 남기고 반항하는 몸짓에 손목을 꺽어버리는것은 그가 사랑하는 연인이 할짓이 아니었다. 

난폭하게 구는 몸짓에 매그너스는 계속 반항했다. 단순히 강압적인 섹스때문이 아니었다. 매그너스에겐 이런건 처음도 아니거니와 그렇게 당했다고해서 감정적으로 다치지도 않았다. 사백년의 세월은 우습게도 그러한 일에 익숙하게 만들었다. 어쩌면 한바탕 분풀이를 하고나면 조금이나마 풀릴수도 있는 일이었다. 자신을 짓누르며 밀고 들어오려는 연인을 매그너스는 그럼에도 필사적으로 막으려했다. 이대로 관계를 맺는다면 작금의 일이 상처로 남을 것은 매그너스가 아니라 그의 천사였기때문이었다. 마지막 얇은 천조각이 찢어져 나갔다.

"알렉산더!"

연인의 이름이 비명으로 터져나왔다. 그제서야 알렉산더는 행동을 멈추었다. 겨우 정신이 들었나 싶어 주춤하길래 조금 몸을 빼내었다. 광폭하게 휘몰아치던 손놀림에 온몸이 후들거리고 정신이 없었지만 매그너스는 일단 자리에서 벗어나려다 순간 알렉산더의 어깨가 떨리는 것이 보였다. 자신도 적잔히 큰 체형이었지만 고개를 올려야만 볼 수 있었던 굳건하고 단단한 어깨가 손대면 금방이라도 사그라들 비누거품처럼 보였다. 

매그너스는 가만히 알렉산더의 얼굴로 손을 뻗었다. 손가락은 연인의 얼굴에 잠시 머물다 조금 더 힘을 주어 그의 얼굴을 들어올렸다. 알렉산더는 여전히 매그너스와 시선을 마주치길 거부했다. 완강히 거부하는것과 반대로 알렉산더는 그럼에도 매그너스의 손길을 내치지 않았다. 얼굴위의 손을 강하게 움켜쥐는 커다란 손에 매그너스는 알렉산더의 얼굴을 찬찬히 들여다 보았다. 단단한 벽은 그 자리에 그대로 있으나 그 틈새로 조금씩 무언가 세어나왔다.

길다랗고 여물어진 손길이, 진하게 드리내운 속눈썹이, 근육으로 다부진 몸 전체가 부들부들 떨다가 마침내 하나로 녹아 내리고 있었다. 한방울 두방울 뚝뚝 떨어지던것은 마침내 하나의 커다란 흐름이 되어 끊임없이 흘러내렸다. 알렉산더는 자신에게 어떤 일이 벌어지고 있는지 이해할 수없다는듯 턱선을따라 흐르던 것에 제손을 대보고 흠칫 놀라다가 그 커다란 손으로 매그너스의 손과 함께 눈가를 감싸안았다. 굵직한 손가락 사이로 또다시 조금씩 조금씩 물방울이 세어 나왔다. 한번 터져나오기 시작한 흐르듯 새어나오던 물방울은 마침내 터질듯한 폭우가 되었다.

매그너스는 아무말도 할 수 없었다. 축축히 손가락을 젖어오는 알렉산더의 눈물은 데일것처럼 뜨거웠다. 그뜨거움을 참을 수가 없어 매그너스는 손을 빼보려했지만 강하게 잡은 손은 그를 내어주려하지 않았다. 소리없이 흐르는 눈물임에도 뚝뚝 한방울씩 떨어질때마다 잔잔한 공기에 진한 파문을 몰고 왔다. 엄청난 기세로 쏟아내리는 눈물에 방 전체가 물에 가라앉는 듯 했다. 물속에 잠긴듯 모든것이 고요했고 흐드러지게 내려오는 어둠은 그 침묵에 짙은 그림자를 남겼다. 언제나 그들의 사랑을 간지럽게 칭송하던 도시의 별빛조차 싸늘하게 차가움을 더했다. 

미동도없이 그대로 있다 마침내 마주한 시선은 매그너스가 마음을 다해 사랑하는 연인의 눈이이였기에 잔인하게 그를 찔러왔다.

알렉산더는 더이상 시선을 피하지 않았다. 매그너스가 항상 찬양하던 천사의 눈망울은 언제나 그렇듯 눈부시게 아름다웠다. 흡사 천상의 구름이 가볍게 두둥실 새겨들어와 햇살담은 노란 광채과 오래된 고목의 나뭇결같은 밤색이 어우러 매그너스를 볼때마다 반짝이던 깊은 눈망울. 그황홀함이 얼마나 매그너스의 메마른 세상을 촉촉하게 적셔왔는지. 

이세상에 그저 오직 단 하나의 것만 존재한다는듯 매그너스를 지긋히 응시하는 젖은 시선에 되려 매그너스는 시선을 회피하고 말았다. 

어쩌면 이 방안은 이미 천사의 눈물로 가득 찬 깊은 호수가 됬을지도 모른다.

그렇지 않고서야 이렇게 숨을 쉴 수 없을리가. 

늘 가슴설레이던 시선엔 여전히 그를 원하는 사랑과 그럼에도 주체할 수 없는 원망과 비탄이 진하게 번져있었다. 

숨을...숨을 쉴 수가 없었다.

살고자 발버둥 칠 수도 없었다. 차라리 이대로 이 깊은 호수바닥에 함께 가라앉는다면 우리에게 안식이 찾아올까. 불멸과 필멸의 인연은 언제나 먼저 가는 이에겐 막막한 고통을 남겨진 이에겐 아득한 슬픔을 남겨줄수 밖에 없다. 예견된 끝을 받아들일 수 없다면 이대로 조용히 묻혀 오직 나와 그만 부둥켜안는 편이 좋을지도 몰랐다. 매그너스는 알렉산더를 멈춘것을 후회했다. 차라리 소리 지르고 비난하며 화를 내는것이 나았다. 갈데없는 분을 그저 풀도록 내버려두는 편이 좋았다. 통곡도 절규도 없이 조용히 그러나 끊임없이 흘러내리는 아픔에 휩쓸리는 연인에게 매그너스는 예전에 그랬던것처럼 아무것도 해줄 수 없었다.

잡히지 않은 다른 손을 들어 알렉산더의 목덜미를 쓰다듬었다. 짧은 머리아래의 두툼한 목덜미는 언제나 매그너스의 손가락이 기억하고 있는 그것이었다. 보들한 머리카락을 지나 살짝 까슬하게 걸려오는 룬을 쓰다듬으며 연인이 새삼 얼마나 어리고 연약하지 깨닫게 해주었다. 온몸을 구석구석 수놓인 룬 사이사이로 셀수 없는 잔흉터가 눈에 들어왔다. 오, 매그너스는 그 흉터 하나하나까지 다 기억할 수 있었다. 그리고 문득 그의 천사는 필멸의 천수조차 온전히 누리기 힘든 네피림이고 언제고 예정보다 더 먼저 차가운 흙먼지로 변할수도 있다는 것도 뼈저리게 알려주었다. 

부들부들 떨리는 피부의 온기가 그대로 손가락 끝을 타고 올라왔다. 손가락 사이를 넘쳐가슴 위로 떨어져 내리는 푸른 물은 사랑하고 했던것만 큼 뜨거워서 그것이 모든 온기를 다 앗아간줄 알았는데 여전히 따스한 연인의 체온은 매우 놀라웠다. 너무도 그리운 온기여서 그 품에 안겨 입을 맞추고 피부를 맞대고 실없는 농담을 했던 나날이 떠올라 매그너스는 희미하게 미소지었다. 불과 이틀전까지만해도 그들은 오직 사랑만을 하면 됬었다.

매그너스는 튀어나오려는 울음을 삼키며 문득 처음 밤을 함께 지냈던 일도 떠올렸다.

망설이던 매그너스에게 아름답다 말해주던 녹색과 금색이 오묘하게 섞인 커다란 눈망울은 정열과 욕망으로 찬란히 반짝였다. 그날밤을 절대 잊을 수 없었다. 다급하고 서툴었지만 부드럽고 따스하게 안아주었다. 무한한 애정과 진심의 손길에서 얼마나 안도했었는지. 눈물이 날 정도로 기쁘고 그리고 즐거웠었다. 그처럼 소중히 갈무리하고 있었던 한조각의 추억이 지금은 하나의 비수가 되어 심장을 후벼들었다. 

지금 연인의 마음을 가득 채우고 있는 절망을 모를리가 없다. 그가 필멸자를 사랑하면 언제나 반드시 주고야마는 상처인것을. 영원한 사랑을 약속하지 못하는 주제에 언제나 그들의 사랑을 갈구했다. 묵묵히 쌓이는 사랑에 감사하면서도 때때로 그 무게를 감당할 수가 없었다. 소리조차 지를 수 없는 무게에 압사당하며 매그너스는 욕심을 부렸더랜다. 마지막으로 한번만 더. 어쩌면 이번은 다를지도 모를거라며 자신을 속이며 백년만에 찾아온 두근거림에 이번에는 사랑만 할 수 있기를 고대하면서. 

짙은 아치형 눈썹 왼쪽에도 흉터가 남아 털이 자라지 않아 살짝 밤구름에 끊긴 초승달 같았다. 젖은 속눈썹이 길게 늘어졌다. 다감하게 감기던 붉은 입술이 온통 축축하게 젖은 얼굴과 다르게 메마르게 비틀어져있었다.

문득 매그너스는 자신이 끔찍해서 견딜 수가 없었다. 처음부터 이런일이 있을거라 이미 예상하고 있었다. 하지만 눈부신 사랑에 취해 이또한 다함께 이겨낼 수 있으리라 그리 믿었다. 매그너스는 철부지 어린애처럼 저돌적으로 사랑에 달려들었던 과거의 어리석음을 비웃고 싶었다. 오만한 월록은 풋내기 첫사랑이 아니였음에도 사랑의 위대함을 믿어 그것이 연인에게 어떤 영향을 미칠지 애써 부정하려 했던것이었다. 그리고 항상 벌은 자신이 아닌 사랑하는 이가 받았지. 

매그너스는 평생 그들에게 속죄했다. 그는 언제나 죄인이었기에 연인의 증오와 원망을 고스란히 받아내는건 그의 몫이었고 하여 그 누구에게도 위로받지도 받으려 하지도 않았다. 그것은 매그너스에게 애초에 허락된것이 아니었기에. 그저 속으로 삭히기만 했고 종내엔 그것을 품고 사는법에 익숙해졌다. 하여 알렉산더에게 그렇게 퍼부어선 안됬었다. 애초를 죄를 지고 태어난것은 자신이었으니. 다만 천천히 돌덩이가 되어가던 그의 심장에 한줄기 빛을 내려주었던 천사를 처음 만났단 그때로 돌아간다 한들 다시 거부할 수 있었을까. 

매그너스는 이별의 굴레에서 벗어날 수 없었고 그럼에도 알렉산더를 사랑하고 싶었다.

천천히 목에서 등으로 떨고있는 알렉산더를 어루어만졌다. 매그너스는 의지도 의식도 없이 그저 본능적으로 알렉산더에게 손길을 놀렸다. 이것이 연인을 위한것인지 아니면 자신을 위한것인지조차 몰랐다. 그저 묵묵히 쓰다듬어줄뿐.

매그너스는 저항을 멈추고 그저 몸을 맡겼다. 알렉산더는 더이상 거칠게 밀어붙이지는 않았지만 여유있게 사랑을 속삭이며 구석구석 뜨겁게 달아오르던 몸짓은 없었다. 밀려들어오는 키스는 탄식과도 같았다. 간절히 행여 금방이라도 사라질까 다급하면서도 절박하게 들어오는 손길은 터져나오지 못하는 비명이었다.

알렉산더는 여전히 그 어떠한 말도 하지못했고 끊임없이 매그너스를 안고 입술로 피부를 훑어내리고 숨을 토해내며 파고들었다. 그것은 사랑을 위한 애무라기 보다는 그저 지금 이자리에 있는 존재가 여전히 그의 품안에 있는지 온몸으로 구석구석 확인하는 몸짓일 뿐이었다 .뜨겁게 맞붙어오는 입술에 전희도 없이 파고드는 고통으로 소리조차내지 못하고 알렉산더를 끌어안았다. 피어오르는 열락은 쾌락이라고 하기엔 애달팠고 사랑이라 하기엔 쓰라렸다. 눈물 섞인 키스는 예전에 불러오던 달콤함은 없었고 짭짤하게 섞여오는 그것은 그 어떠한 술보다도 지독하고 씁쓸했다. 행여 놓칠세라 단하나의 틈도 용납할 수 없다는 듯이 안으면서도 채워지지 못하는 갈증에 더 탐닉하고 더 받아들였다. 알렉산더를 보듬어주지 못한건 그였고 매그너스는 연인을 위해 아무것도 해줄 수 없었다.

저를 쳐다보는 얼룩진 눈빛이 가시가 되어 심장에 날카롭게 파고든다. 이사랑의 끝은 어쩌면 생각보다 더 이를 수도 있을것 같았다. 매그너스는 눈을 감았다. 그래야한다면 그저 그의 천사가 조금이라도 가볍게 날개를 펼쳤으면했다. 비겁하게도 매그너스는 차마 먼저 이별을 고하지 못할것 같았다. 한껏 비난 받고 분노를 보내와도 알렉산더를 먼저 떠나야 한다는건 상상조차 하기 싫었다. 치졸하고 비열해도 최대한 잡을 수 있을만큼 그의 천사를 붙들고 싶었다. 

알렉산더의 눈물이 매그너스의 얼굴위로 번져나갔다. 젖은 호흡에 이름조차 감히 부르지 못하는 연인을 위해 매그너스는 그저 있는 힘껏 알렉산더를 껴안았다. 알렉산더가 언젠가 먼저 죽는것은 기정 사실이고 그럼에도 그는 살아갈것이다. 흘러가는 시간을 잡으려 하는건 흐르는 물살을 잡으려 하는것만큼이나 부질없는짓. 그러나 그렇게 흘려보내버린 물길에 단 한방울의 눈물도 떨구지 않았던적이 있었던가. 

종내엔 매그너스는 눈물을 흘리지 않았다. 이미 영겁의 이별안에서 다 말라버린 것임을. 그리고 또다시 찾아올 다른 이별에 바스라질것이기에.


End file.
